Âmes millénaires
by Excel Mibu
Summary: Disclaimers : il n'y a que le personnage d'Excel qui m'appartient, le reste est à leurs auteurs respectifs. Résumé : quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis les aventures d'Excel dans la dimension parallèle où elle vivait la vie d'une Mibu. Un jour comme un autre, un inconnu l'entraîne loin des bancs de la fac, désireux de s'entretenir avec elle pour une obscure raison.
1. Prologue

Un prologue plutôt court, histoire de mettre un peu le contexte en place. Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés, vous êtes bien sur une fanfic de Yu-Gi-Oh et pas de SDK. Seulement cette fic est également la suite de ma fanfic de SDK qui est bel et bien terminée (je me répète mais tout est sur un blog et je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout copier coller corriger ici, je m'en excuse !). En fait on suit le même personnage quelques années plus tard et j'impose un contexte pour qu'elle ait un lien avec l'univers de Yu-Gi-Oh, donc pas de problème si vous n'avez pas lu SDK ou ma fanfic !

* * *

Née humaine dans mon monde, mais appartenant à l'ancestral clan Mibu dans un autre, depuis que Kyoishiro et moi sommes séparés suite à nos péripéties, et que je me suis vue contrainte à rentrer dans mon univers originel suite à la mort de mon incarnation Mibu – censée être immortelle – je me demande très souvent comment les événements ont tournés pour lui...  
A-t-il choisi d'affronter mon assassin ? Avait-il répondu à l'appel de la mort en songeant utopiquement qu'il pourrait par ce biais me rejoindre dans ma dimension ? Le meurtrier de notre paradis pseudo-éternel courait-il toujours impunément en liberté, ou bien mon honneur de déesse-reine avait-il été vengé ?

Une fois de plus, je me levai en pleine nuit, ne trouvant le sommeil que par de bien trop rares occasions désormais. Tout en me demandant une fois de plus si j'existais dans un autre univers, et si j'arriverais à retrouver mon âme-soeur, j'ouvris la fenêtre afin de recycler l'air étouffant, dû à un été torride, accumulé dans ma chambre, espérant récolter un peu de fraîcheur nocturne au-delà de mes murs.  
C'est là que je vis...ce que je qualifiais d'hallucination tout d'abord, persuadée que je rêvais toute la scène.

Une lumière éclatante parvenant du ciel agressait mes pupilles. D'abord concentrée en un point, elle fut propulsée et déchira le plafond de la nature en deux, mais surtout, elle m'aveugla tellement que j'en détournai d'un réflexe les yeux. Aussitôt la sorte de laser blanche disparue, je scrutai de nouveau les étoiles, à la recherche de la source du phénomène. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne vis rien, cependant, j'entendis comme un cri, au loin. Un cri me rappelant ceux de ces animaux légendaires.


	2. Chapter 1

Nous étions en Septembre. C'était le troisième jour de fac. J'avais entamé des études supérieures dans une branche plutôt large de débouchés : le droit. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je voulais faire et pour tout avouer, je changeais d'objectif de métier comme de jupe. Mais cela faisait trois ans déjà que j'y étais et le temps pressait.  
Je m'installai non loin du conférencier qui s'apprêtait à nous faire un monologue sur le droit public. Habituée à me trouver avec une place vide au minimum de chaque côté de moi, je fus stupéfaite, presque indignée, de voir s'installer un jeune homme à ma gauche, alors que les trois sièges suivants restaient libres.  
Sans me rendre bien compte que je fusillais presque du regard l'étudiant, celui-ci m'adressa un regard provocateur, son sourire en coin démontrant bien qu'il avait bel et bien choisi cette place sciemment. A moins que ce ne fusse mon visage qui ne l'amusait...  
Il sortit d'une mallette un ordinateur portable de taille moyenne sur lequel figurait un logo que je n'avais jamais vu. S'apercevant que mes yeux étaient rivés dessus, l'inconnu commença à me fixer, ce qui m'amena à le regarder. Ses iris étaient d'un bleu aussi clair que les miens, chose relativement rare. C'est ici que je m'aperçus à quel point il était bel homme. Mais pourquoi était-il venu s'asseoir près de moi ? Au bout d'une heure de pianotage sur le clavier de mon propre petit ordinateur vint la première pause.

- Je ne suis pas du tout surpris de te voir dans un cours de droit, lança le superbe étudiant, toi qui autrefois fut tourmentée à tort et lapidée, ton sens de la justice doit t'être caractéristique.  
- La.. pardon ? Lapidée ? Répondis-je sans réfléchir en posant sur lui des yeux grands ouverts de surprise tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires.  
- Suis-moi dehors, m'ordonna-t-il en se levant.  
- Heu, pour quoi faire ? C'est un kidnapping ? Ou un viol organisé ? Ironisai-je. Ça ne peut pas attendre après le cours ? Parce que là, tu vois, j'ai besoin de prendre ce cours. Non pas que tu n'es pas mignon, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille et je ne loupe...

Il me coupa la parole uniquement en posant sur moi un regard glacial, puis il me tendit une main qui me parut au contraire bien chaleureuse.

- Bon, après tout, c'est la pause...

Je capitulai en le laissant saisir ma main hésitante après avoir rangé mon outil de travail. Comme il était beaucoup plus grand que moi – je n'ai pas de compas dans l'œil mais il devait bien mesurer un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq, quatre-vingt dix, tandis que j'approche péniblement du mètre soixante-dix – je devais faire deux pas quand il n'en faisait qu'un, le tout en courant. Quelle était la raison de cet empressement ?


	3. Chapter 2

Nous dévalâmes ensemble les marches de l'amphithéâtre. Pour autant, il ne s'arrêta pas et me conduisit vers une voiture. Bien qu'elle était très belle et qu'il semblait juste s'agir d'une modeste Bentley noire, je m'alarmais et ralentissais.

- Hey ! Je pensais rigoler en parlant de kidnapping, mais tout de même !

Il cessa soudainement de courir et me rattrapa contre lui, comme j'étais à ses talons et le percutai. Je levai la tête afin de croiser son regard.

- Je ne vais pourtant pas te laisser le choix, je dois m'entretenir avec toi.

Puis il m'entraîna de nouveau sans me laisser le temps de répliquer et me força gentiment à monter en voiture, un homme en costume noir me tenant la portière. Nous roulâmes jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche. Néanmoins, au lieu d'arriver par la voie publique habituelle, la voiture emprunta un chemin accessible sous réserve de posséder un badge particulier, puis s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard sur le côté de ce qui semblait être une piste privée. Éberluée et ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qui m'arrivait, je suivis docilement mon charmant ravisseur dans un petit avion – probablement privé également. L'on me proposa divers plats et boissons et je me sentis presque obligée d'en commander un, oppressée par le regard appuyé du jeune homme.  
Une fois seuls, je voulais éviter de croiser ses yeux malgré leur beauté, bien trop gênée et confuse. Il fut apparemment amusé et se leva du siège situé en face du mien pour appuyer chacune de ses mains sur les deux accoudoirs situés de part et d'autre de moi, et se pencher sur moi. Désormais obligée de lui faire face, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, embarrassée, et l'effet qu'il me produisait sembla le ravir.

- Je suis génial jusque dans la façon de procéder à mes kidnapping, tu pourras te vanter des procédures de la Kaiba Corp.

Il se mit à rire bruyamment en ne trouvant chez moi qu'un visage ahuri, puis il se redressa, me toisant depuis ses hauteurs. La Kaiba Corp ? Une société ? Pourquoi une société en avait après moi, une étudiante de troisième année de droit ? Je n'eus pas besoin d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, la réponse survint à cet instant :

- D'après les recherches qu'ont effectués mes hommes, tu corresponds à la personne que je recherche et ...

Il s'était arrêté brutalement. Je n'osais pas lui demander la suite tellement il me semblait autoritaire. Alors des hommes m'avaient carrément épiée ! Mes pensées se tournèrent vers Kyoichiro. Lui seul mettrait tout en œuvre pour me rechercher. Serait-ce là sa réincarnation ? Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à percevoir comment cela s'était goupillé avec mon présent « normal ». Surtout que cette personne ne semblait pas vraiment être familière avec moi, ni avoir le caractère de mon défunt roi. De plus, Kyoichiro avait eu sa vie ici par erreur, l'avait troquée contre une résurrection dans son monde d'origine afin de m'y retrouver. Il était strictement improbable que je ne le croise de nouveau.  
J'aurais voulu demander à mon interlocuteur s'il s'agissait de lui. Ne sachant comment procéder, et me remémorant que, durant ma vie de Mibu, avoir nommé mon mari revenu à la vie par son prénom l'avait amené à se perdre dans de longs flashbacks qui lui firent recouvrer une mémoire englobant ses quelques millénaires d'existence, je tentai le tout pour le tout :

- K..Kyoichiro ?

Mon ravisseur leva un sourcil, étonné, et semblant se réveiller d'un songe.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?  
- Heu.. non... on est censé se connaître ?  
- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?! S'exclama une nouvelle fois mon interlocuteur avec un soudain taux de décibel trop élevé pour moi, ce qui me fit sursauter.  
- .. .. N-non..

Je le regardais, un peu effrayée tout de même. Si ça se trouve, il n'était même pas élève à la fac. Que j'étais stupide. C'était évident qu'il n'était pas un étudiant ! Pourtant, d'apparence, il en avait l'âge ! Peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas de ma fac... Je ne l'y avais jamais vu en trois ans. Enfin deux, puisque la troisième année venait juste de débuter, en fait.  
Le bel inconnu aux yeux bleus reprit place sur son fauteuil face à moi, l'air plutôt satisfait.

- Alors c'est plutôt bien. On va pouvoir commencer à discuter sérieusement. Je suis le PDG de la Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba.

Tandis que je restai muette à chercher pourquoi une personne si haut gradée souhaitait à ce point là me voir, le propriétaire de l'avion privé sortit de sa mallette un paquet de cartes. Mes yeux rivés dessus, parce que piquée par une immense curiosité – évidemment, qui ne se soucierait pas des moindres détails en de telles circonstances ? - je fixais les cartes défiler sous les longs doigts fins de Seto qui les maniait avec douceur et fermeté, signe d'une habitude certaine et d'un éventuel attachement à elles. Il en sortit trois, rangea les autres avec précaution, avant de me les tendre. Je m'en saisis tout en me demandant quel était le rapport avec mon enlèvement et porta mon regard sur elle en les retournant, intriguée.  
Une immense vague de nostalgie s'empara alors de moi, comme si l'on venait de me rendre une partie de mon âme. Seto avait très certainement remarqué mon air ébahie, puisqu'il me demanda :

- Ces cartes t'évoquent-elles quelque chose ?

Ma tête se redressa afin que je puisse plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

- O-oui, couinai-je, sous le choc des émotions qui venaient de parcourir mon être entier.

Il changea brusquement d'expression.

- Alors cette histoire hallucinante était donc vraie... Ce n'est pas possible.  
- D-de quoi donc ?  
- Tu es donc sa réincarnation ! Ce n'est pas possible, ce que j'avais vu en rêve étaient donc des messages de mo.. de "lui"..

Seto semblait perdre de sa superbe, perdu comme un enfant à qui l'on venait d'ôter un précieux jouet sans lequel il ne savait se divertir. Tandis qu'il s'était recroquevillé, les mains derrière la tête et les coudes sur ses jambes, mon corps décidai de n'écouter mes sentiments de crainte et mes multiples questions, et de m'agenouiller près de lui, posant une main délicate et se voulant rassurante sur son genoux. Il tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts.

- .. Tu.. Tu sembles bouleversé... soufflai-je. Pourquoi tu.. Enfin je.. Oui on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais tu m'avais dit que l'on devait s'entretenir, et heu.. Pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas la situation et ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Il cligna des yeux puis se redressa dans son siège, sa main m'invitant à m'asseoir de nouveau dans le mien. Il était vrai que cela serait plus confortable, alors je m'exécutai, un peu déstabilisée par son attitude lunatique.

- C'est bien simple. Je ne croyais pas à toutes ces choses ésotériques et surnaturelles et de récents événements m'ont obligé à revoir ma position, à moins de passer pour un crétin obstiné. Mais devoir adopter la position de ces faibles... ça me met hors de moi.

Je ne parvenais pas trop à comprendre pourquoi sa révélation l'avait mis dans cet état malgré son explication, ni qui il évoquait par « faibles ». Il m'adressa un coup d'œil, étonné que je ne réplique pas en l'insultant de fou, probablement. Pour moi, il était évident que malgré ses propos opaques, il n'était pas fou, puisque de mon côté, j'avais déjà eu ma dose d'aventures improbables en tant que Mibu. Je me sentie obligée de rompre le silence pesant, comme il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne comprends toujours rien, mais..on peut dire que je crois au surnaturel, et pas franchement par choix non plus, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te croirais pas, si tu penses que je ne te crois pas.

Le regard inquisiteur de Seto m'invitait à lui en expliquer davantage. C'est pourquoi je me raclai la gorge avant de me lancer dans un court résumé.

- Mon histoire va sembler folle et n'est pas facile à résumer, mais je vais tenter, si ça peut faire avancer la conversation. Pour faire simple, si je crois au surnaturel, c'est parce que j'ai été amenée à visiter une autre dimension.

S'il ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, ses yeux palliaient son manque de loquacité et exprimaient son désir de connaître la suite.

- Il s'avère qu'il s'agissait de celle de l'un de mes mangas préférés. Samurai Deeper Kyo. Je sais, c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais j'ai plusieurs témoins qui ont vécu la même chose en même temps que moi. J'étais, en quelques sortes, intégrée dans l'histoire, et j'avais perdu la mémoire. J'ai vécu la trame de l'histoire avec quelques différences, et à la fin, je me suis souvenue de la majorité de mon passé quand le cœur de l'ex-roi rouge a traversé ma poitrine alors que je m'étais interposée – dans le dernier tome, le 38, il récupère son cœur et meurt après d'épuisement. Le choc m'a fait me souvenir des grandes lignes de ma vie de Mibu : mon enfance, comment j'ai gravi les échelons de cette société de rêve, comment et pourquoi ont été créées les poupées guerrières et la déchéance du clan authentique.  
En fait, les Mibu sont des êtres immortels qui, pour tuer le temps, ont fini par s'entretuer durant de vrais spectacles. C'est pour éviter le carnage que j'ai créé la première poupée guerrière – Kyoichiro Mibu, devenu l'ex-roi rouge dont je parlais. … ça va, je vais pas trop vite ?  
- Non. Je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec ce que tu es censé être pour moi pour l'instant, mais continue.

Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait amenée à lui parler de cette expérience. Pourtant, j'obéissais :

- J'ai vu le Clan Mibu authentique se désagréger. En réalité, je l'ai détruit de mes mains avec l'aide de Kyoichiro, comme ils avaient tous perdu la tête (pour faire simple). J'ai vu Kyoichiro se faire sacrer Roi Rouge de la main du roi qui abandonnait son poste, les millénaires doux à vivre à ses côtés passer avec une vitesse effarante, puis il est parti. Trop longtemps à mon goût, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu partir à sa recherche. C'est ici que j'ai perdu la mémoire, suite à une embuscade. Bref, j'ai pu, malgré tout, rentrer au palais du Yin et du Yang, mon très "humble" demeure, ironisai-je, suivre l'histoire du manga et voir la fin comme j'ai expliqué plus tôt.

Je marquai une pause. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que tout était fini. Comme le temps avait défilé... Reportant mon attention sur mon interlocuteur, j'enchaînai :

- Seulement, j'ai réussi suite à la mort de Kyoichiro à reconstruire à l'identique les infrastructures Mibu, à retrouver mon âme-soeur – je t'épargne les détails, c'est un peu compliqué à résumer, mais son âme avait eu le droit de revenir, en quelques sortes, suite à une erreur en gros de la « police des dimensions » ou je sais pas qui - puis j'ai pu me marier avec lui, régner à ses côtés et nous avons finalement tout perdu quelques millénaires plus tard à cause d'une sorte de gamin de la police des dimensions, qui se nommait Antivirus – celui-là même qui avait accepté de rendre la vie à Kyoichiro suite à l'erreur. Je l'ai férocement combattu, de toutes mes forces, mon sang de Mibu avait fortement bouillonné cette fin de journée-là, et j'ai perdu, bien que je n'étais pas seule à me battre. Et voilà, suite à ma « mort », je suis revenue dans ce monde et j'ai repris une vie banale, espérant revoir Kyoichiro.  
- … Hmhmmm...

Un long silence prit ses aises avant que Seto ne finisse par conclure :

- Tu as donc vécu bien avant les Egyptiens.  
- L-les.. Les Egyptiens ? Fis-je, surprise de sa réponse inattendue et sans rapport apparent. Oh.. Je pense... Je n'arrivais pas trop à situer les époques, le calendrier n'était pas identique à celui du reste du monde, nous étions un clan gouvernant celui-ci dans l'ombre, mais je crois bien que peu avant ma mort, nous étions vers les années 1800. Après, je n'ai que les principales lignes de ma vie de Mibu en mémoire.. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je ne vois ces trois cartes.

Aussitôt, une lueur illumina les yeux déjà très clairs de mon ravisseur.

- Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, marmonna-t-il. Ces trois cartes incarnent mon âme de duelliste. J'ignorais jusqu'à peu le lien étroit qu'elles avaient avec moi. A mon tour de me livrer un peu, on dirait.  
- Je crois, hésitai-je, que je sais déjà.  
- Alors tu serais bel et bien la réincarnation de Kisara, soupira-t-il, l'air soulagé – peut-être de ne pas devoir s'expliquer ?  
- Kisara ?... Non. Ces cartes m'ont rappelée une partie qui m'était inconnue de mon passé de Mibu...  
- C'est-à-dire ?

Il cherchait peut-être à repousser son monologue. Je me demandai pourquoi il semblait si intéressé par ma personne, alors que l'on ne s'était jamais vu. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'un lien particulier nous unissait.


	4. Chapter 3

- Ces tueries deviennent impossible, il faut trouver une solution ! Scandait l'un des quatre sages, grand conseiller du Roi Rouge. Majesté, nous devons à tout prix détourner vos sujets de ces désirs meurtriers !  
- L'ennui ! L'ennui ! Haha, mon bon sage, c'est dans cette période sombre de notre illustre histoire de clan divin que je vous vois bien à votre place parmi les élites : vous savez conserver votre sang à l'abri de ces efflux !  
- Majesté, je vous en prie, vous qui clamez ma position parmi les élites de notre clan de dieux, daignez donc écouter mes conseils que je m'efforce d'être avisés afin de vous servir au mieux !

Le Roi Rouge se tourna vers son Sage principal.

- La solution est toute trouvée, mon ami. Connaissez-vous Excel ? Ce petit prodigue a proposé de matérialiser nos âmes et de les faire se combattre à la place de nos corps. Un duel de l'esprit, hahaha !  
- C-comment ça, mon roi ?  
- J'aurais cru mes propos clairs. Venez donc avec moi, et allons trouver notre enfant, parce que oui, la petite n'a pas encore dépassé la centaine, mais il s'agit là d'un petit génie très créatif !

Ils discutèrent de tout et rien en traversant les luxuriants jardins et couloirs très ornementés du Palais du Yin et du Yang, la demeure de la famille royale du divin Clan Mibu, et joyaux architectural de leurs terres dissimulées au monde balbutiant. La jeune Excel s'entraînait par là, marchant sur l'eau, entourée de bulles qui virevoltaient autour d'elle, accompagnée de Riku, située sur le bord du point d'eau, qui s'amusait à manier les plantes grâce à ses pouvoirs afin de tenter de les éclater.

- Aaah, voilà Riku et Excel ! S'exclama le Roi Rouge.

Les jeunes filles tournèrent la tête vers lui, accompagné de son sage. Aussitôt, elles bondirent vers eux, toutes souriantes.

- Roi Rouge ! Grand Sage ! Comment allez vous ?  
- Bien bien, merci mes petites, répondit le souverain en tapotant les têtes des deux sujets. Mes petites prodiges, je viens parler affaires. Vous souvenez vous de notre dernier entretien concernant la matérialisation de l'âme ?  
- Ah, oui ! C'était mon idée ! Lança Excel, flattée que le roi en personne revienne en discuter.  
- Si cela ne te gêne pas, Excel, nous allons mettre ton idée en pratique.  
- Roi Rouge ? S'écria le Grand Sage. Nous n'avons pas achevé les procédures de mise en œuvre !  
- Et bien justement, c'est le moment de tout faire. Excel, explique donc comment faire apparaître l'âme, je te prie.  
- Oh, avec plaisir ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus, maintenant, mon âme n'est plus une petite boule de lumière mais bel et bien un corps... Il s'agit d'un très beau dragon, même ! Regardez plutôt, mon Roi !

La jeune fille inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Une étrange aura émana d'elle et une ombre se sépara de son corps, prenant petit à petit la forme d'un grand dragon blanc à trois têtes dont les yeux bleus scintillaient vivement.

- Et bien ! Nous avons là une âme forte, il me semble ! S'émerveilla le monarque Mibu en contemplant le magnifique dragon battre doucement des ailes afin de rester en suspension au dessus du jardin où ils se trouvaient tous.  
- Hahaha, merci beaucoup, monseigneur !

Par la suite, des cours furent donnés à tous les Mibu pour que ces derniers puissent tous invoquer leur âme dans leur forme finalisée. Une foultitude de monstres furent ainsi créés.  
Les duels eurent finalement lieu. Cependant, quelques décennies plus tard, les accidents devinrent récurrents durant les confrontations. Les Mibu prenaient part avec leur monstre à la bataille et tout dégénérait jusque dans les tribunes. De plus, les effusions de sangs avaient lieu également en dehors des arènes. Les âmes invoquées devenaient parfois incontrôlables, puisqu'issues d'âmes de Mibu, êtres certes divins mais ayant toujours une inétanchable soif de sang et d'adrénaline parce que rongés par l'ennui provoqué par le confort suprême de leur vie immortelle et utopique d'un point de vue mortel. Un long chaos en vu de ramener la paix s'instaurait alors.  
Il fut alors décidé par le souverain que l'on cesserait d'utiliser ce genre d'invocations. Pour ce faire, de grandes tablettes de pierre furent taillées pour enfermer les parties d'âmes contenant les monstres. Il créa ensuite de mystiques objets, enfants d'une ancestrale magie obscure, destinés à sceller ces monstres gravés dans la pierre. Ces objets furent ensuite détruits et le récit de cette mésaventure et la manière de les concevoir furent inscrits dans un ouvrage nommé « livre du millénium », dans la langue méconnue et nébuleuse des Mibu.  
Le partie d'âme d'Excel fut séparée en trois corps - un pour chacune des têtes du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus à trois têtes – comme le monstre ne s'était pas laissé enfermer à deux reprises dans une tablette de pierre sous sa forme originelle.  
Aucune autre solution que celle d'arracher une partie des âmes des Mibu au moyen de ces pierres magiques n'avait été trouvée afin d'endiguer le problème de l'invocation plus ou moins involontaire et contrôlée des monstres. Afin de véritablement ne plus jamais entendre parler de cet épisode, le Roi ordonna que l'on enterre les milliers de tablettes de pierres dans une contrée lointaine et sans lien avec une quelconque civilisation.  
A ce stade du monde, l'Egypte fut le choix idéal, notamment pour son aride désert qui repousserait quiconque tenterait de percer le secret de ces monuments spécialement édifiés par les Mibu pour l'occasion – les pyramides dont les pièges avait été jugés meilleurs gardiens que le sable. Il firent en sorte de faire passer ces amas de pierres pour des tombeaux royaux et d'en ériger plusieurs afin de brouiller d'éventuelles pistes. S'ils avaient su qu'ils seraient la source de l'inspiration de l'Egypte antique !  
Au retour de leur mission, le Roi Rouge décida de manipuler les mémoires pour définitivement clore le sujet et s'assurer que personne ne cherche à se procurer ces tablettes maléfiques ou les objets les scellant.


End file.
